Human Doctor and Rose- Another Possible Love Story
by onechance13
Summary: Yes, its another Human Doctor and Rose love story. After Journeys End (contains spoilers if you haven't watched series 4 yet...but who hasn't?) . I know there is a lot of these, however I just love them together, they are my favourite TV Couple 3 :)


CHAPTER ONE

Rose stared at the 'Doctor' that stood beside her. He was not the pure Doctor, he was part time lord, part her species; human. Her doctor had just disappeared in the TARDIS with Donna Noble, this doctor was not….him, she thought. This 'new' doctor just stood there staring at her, holding her hand. It was like he felt her pain, but wanted to make her feel better. They stood there together, on bad wolf bay, for 5 minutes lost in their own thoughts. Until Jackie let out a cough. Rose and the new 'doctor' broke their hands apart and turned to Jackie. "Yeah Comin'" Said Rose, as she began to walk away towards Jackie.

The new doctor followed behind Jackie and Rose, with his hands in his pockets. He thought about what just happened; the sudden kiss, which was perfect, but then the sudden stop, and Rose running towards the disappearing TARDIS. Will she love me as she loved him? It may take time. But will it? Shall I talk to her? Or shall I leave her be? All these thoughts ran through his mind over and over, until he heard "Doctor?" He stopped and looked up to find Jackie in front of him with her hands on her hips "You gonna get in the car then?" "Hmm err yes". He opened the car door to see Rose sat the other side with her arms crossed, and her eyes looking down, as if she too, was thinking. The Doctor got in, with just an arm space between him and rose. Jackie got in the front and started the engine.

The car journey was quite awkward due to the fact that no one talked to each other. Jackie tried to keep a normal conversation flowing by asking things like "What do you want for tea?" but both Rose and the Doctor just shrugged, while looking down. As they arrived at the house after a 2 hour drive, Jackie pulled up at the driveway, and looked behind. Rose and the Doctor had fallen asleep, with Rose's head on his shoulder. Jackie smiled with a small "aww". But that small "aww" was just enough to wake them both up. The Doctor opened his eyes, and looked down to see Rose also waking up on his shoulder. Rose looked up to him, but as the Doctor shown a small smile, Rose quickly sat up, undid her seatbelt, and got out of the car. The doctor looked over at the door as she shut it, in slight disappointment. He then got out of his side of the car and closed the door. As Rose walked swiftly towards the door, Jackie got out of the car and said to the Doctor "She will come round eventually, she just needs time". The Doctor accepted this with a small smile and began walking towards the front door with Jackie.

The Doctor stepped inside and couldn't help but stare at the wonderful décor of the house. It was beautiful. Rose was already in the Kitchen, sitting down at the table. Jackie shut the front door and shouted "Pete were home" and carried on through the living room. The Doctor did not know who to follow; Rose, in the kitchen, but will she want to talk to him? Or Jackie, to the living room. He decided to go into the living room. He walked through the doorway to find Jackie, Pete and a small boy, aged around 2 sitting on the sofa together. Jackie turned her head around, to see the Doctor standing there. "Come and say hello then!" She said. The Doctor walked forward towards her and the little boy. He bent down to the boy's level and the boy's big eyes stared at him. "Hello, I'm…. the Doctor" he said to the small boy "What's your name?" The small boy replied "Toby" as he stared at this new man looking at him. Next thing the Doctor knew he was being hugged by Toby. The Doctor did not know what to do so he just pat the boys back. Toby released his grip and then said "Rose talk about you a lot, she says you are like a super hero" with a big grin on his face. The doctor chuckled at this, and briefly turned his head. In the corner of his eye he saw Rose standing at the doorway, with a very slight grin on her face.

Will he and Rose be able to talk things through and sort things out? Will there be a future for them? Only TIME will tell….


End file.
